Her Teddy Bear (Under the Moonlight)
by Dianadiamonds111971
Summary: One night in the Peristylium Suzaku, Cinque could not sleep. Sharing the same problem with her is Eight, after having a rough break-up with a certain magic gunner. What could possibly happen to these two single teens?


**Hello guys! Just wanted to publish this story. And my other story, "Meeting You" will be put on hold for now, since our school will be starting June 10 and I have to prepare. As for this story, I was super-desperate to post this so... Yeah. The pairing, Cinque x Eight is starting to get to me a bit; competing with Cater x Eight. Oh well, hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

_**Her Teddy Bear: Under the Moonlight**_

Cinque was unable to sleep. Even though she was now feeling sleepy, she couldn't.

She only pouted at this.

Sighing, she stood up. She was feeling annoyed at the thought of not being able to sleep. What was wrong with her?

Another sigh escaped her lips. Then, an idea came to her. Maybe going to the terrace would be a great idea...

She then put on her robe and slippers. Quietly, she opened her bedroom door. She was being careful not to wake someone up.

Though, she did not expect someone to be awake.

Eight was standing there, looking rather unsettled... Or bothered.

"Eight-kun?" Cinque called out.

This made Eight flinch in surprise. He looked at her, sweat-dropping.

"Cinque?" He was clearly surprised to see her there. "What is it?"

Cinque bowed her head low and asked, "What's wrong, Eight-kun?"

At this, Eight shook his head dismissively. "Ah... It's nothing."

But Cinque did not buy his sentence. Her sixth sense was telling her otherwise. She knew that he was lying; and she knew who lied or who told the truth.

"That's a lie, Eight-kun," stated Cinque. "I have sixth sense, you know~"

Eight only sighed exasperatedly. She really knew if people we're lying or not. Plus, there was no point in lying to someone who possessed sixth sense.

"Fine," Eight raised his hands in the air; a sign of giving up. "Cater... Cater broke up with me."

At hearing Eight's explanation, Cinque was only half-shocked; or not shocked at all. Her sixth sense had told her ahead that something was up with the couple, though it was a little obvious.

So her suspicions and sixth sense had been right all along.

"I'm sorry, Eight-kun~" Cinque apologized, feeling sorry for the chestnut-haired boy.

"It's... It's okay," said Eight. "But for now, I need fresh air."

"Me too!" exclaimed Cinque. "I'm going to the terrace!"

Eight's face then lit up. "Great! Then, let's go!"

They had to walk all the way to the crystal teleporter. It was still lively red, even though the atmosphere around them was... Not so lively.

"Well, here we are," Eight said as he and Cinque arrived at the terrace. There, the wind was blowing slightly, though it was still cold. The moon was shining brightly with the stars twinkling like diamonds.

"It's a little bit chilly here~..." remarked Cinque.

"Then it's a good thing your wearing a- erhm... A robe," Eight said, shaking slightly.

Cinque only looked at him in pity. Seeing Eight shaking, even slightly; made her frown. Then, an idea popped in her head.

"Eight-kun!" Cinque called out, making Eight look at her. "We could share the robe!~"

As Cinque said those words, she unfolded her robe and held out the right part of the robe for Eight.

On the other head, Eight's cheeks flushed and he started fidgeting like hell. Reason?

Cinque was wearing a pink and buttoned see-through night dress. Underneath the dress, she wore a two-piece, matching pink lace lingerie.

Was she aware of what was happening to him right now? Eight was panicking a bit. Since he was the skirt-chaser of the Class, he already saw what the color of the girls' underwear were. As for the nightwear? That was definitely new for him. Heck, he never even saw Cater wearing hers!

He tried his best not to get turned on and have a nosebleed. He did have a success stopping blood from coming out of his nose, but his efforts in stopping himself from getting turned on... Were useless.

_Stop it, Eight! She's like your baby sister! _Eight mentally scolded himself.

But Cinque was not aware of what was happening to Eight. She was an innocent angel. She was pure from anything... Sexual. In fact, she only looked at Eight in utter confusion at his actions. What was taking so long?

"Eight-kun? Eight-kun?" She kept on calling him.

Fortunately, that seemed to stop his train of thoughts.

"H-Huh? What?" Eight was a little confused; but remembered Cinque's offer. "Oh! Um... sure."

He approached carefully, trying not to look uncomfortable. Once he was inside the robe, Cinque wrapped it around him.

"There," she exclaimed happily. "Now you won't be cold anymore!

With that, Cinque started looking up at the stars.

Meanwhile, Eight could practically feel his heart getting warm. Also, he felt a bit tingly; embarrassment included too. Cinque was kind-hearted; not to mention... innocent.

He remembered Ace saying that the innocent-types were the best. Like his girlfriend, Deuce.

Suddenly and involuntarily, he put his arm around her; making Cinque look at him in question.

"Eight-kun, what are you doing?" Cinque asked him, a confused look on her face.

Eight was a little perplexed, until he realized that... He had put his arm around her petite figure. Instantly, he pulled his arm back.

"Erm... I... Uh... I-" Eight stammered like an idiot, feeling flustered and not knowing what to say.

As for Cinque, she tried to stop her fit of giggles from escaping at seeing Eight stammer. Aw, he was SO cute when he was flustered.

In order to stop his unwanted blunder, Cinque wrapped both arms around him; effectively stopping him from stammering any further. At this action, Eight was surprised. He could practically feel his blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Umm... C-Cinque..." he trailed off.

"Eight-kun?~ Will you be my teddy bear?~" she asked him, still hugging him.

Eight was silent. Her teddy bear? Be Cinque's teddy bear?

Not wanting to break the poor girl's heart, he nodded with a gulp. "S-Sure, Cin..."

Cinque grinned. "Yay!~"

With that, she hugged him tighter; her head now on his chest.

Eight did not move. He was taking in the sight of Cinque sleeping. Now... he felt a bit comfortable about it all. Maybe even more comfortable than he felt when he was with Cater.

Ace was right.

Innocent-types were indeed, the best.

Eventually, he decided to return the favor. He wrapped both arms around the ginger-haired female, feeling a little... happy and comfortable.

He wished this moment would last forever.

With Cinque now fully-asleep, Eight planted a kiss on her hair; now realizing who he really loved, saying, "Cinque, I... I love you."

That said, he tightened a bit his hug on her; and slept through the night... Under the moonlight.

* * *

**_Yeah, guys. I apologize if these two were... OOC. Cinque's innocent nature was a bit... Hard, for me to write. This was born when I looked at a picture of Cinque and Eight sleeping side by side; heads inclined. I thought that they looked sweet together so I wrote this down. Plus, as for the -kun Japanese honorific; I just imagined Cinque calling Eight so, since Eight's a year older than her. Anyways, no flaming or bashing this story please! _**


End file.
